Subaki
Subaki (ツバキ, Tsubaki in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Takamasa Mogi in the Japanese version. Profile Subaki was born into an upperclass Hoshido family known for serving the royal family for generations. He followed his family's legacy and became of service to Sakura, the youngest princess of the Hoshido royal family. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Caeldori. He has the cleanest hands in the army. His birthday is February 7. Personality Subaki is a self-professed perfectionist, a fact that primarily stems from the legacy of his family's traditions; ones that have conditioned him to strive towards achieving perfection in all that he does. As a result of this, Subaki is known to be very demanding and even unforgiving towards himself as he works tirelessly to meet the harsh expectations that he sets for himself. This has in turn caused him to have the tendency to engage in self-reproach whenever he commits "offences" that he considers make him appear weak and imperfect in the eyes of others, becoming distressed during each occurrence. In spite of the excessive nature of his hardworking spirit, Subaki never draws attention to himself, choosing instead to hide his efforts from the notice of others. As a result of the attitude and behavior that he adopts towards others, Subaki can come across as being more obnoxious and arrogant than he actually is. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld/Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Sakura |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |60% |35% |45% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |40% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Falcon Knight |55% |35% |20% |55% |35% |40% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Selena (Revelation) * Nyx (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Saizo * Azama * Hinata * Niles (Revalation) * Caeldori * Shigure (If Subaki is his father) * Kana (If Subaki is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes My Castle "Thank you for everything you do to make this a comfortable place to live." Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Hey, happy birthday, Avatar! I think this will be a really good year for you." * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *" Ah, the glory of physical fitness." (4-5 stats up) * "This will do just fine for now." (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "It's what I've always wanted." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's do this!" * "A hero's work is never done." * "I'll help you!" * "Trust me." * "Let's get started!" * "Shall we?" * "Take your time." * "Allow me!" Dual Strike * "One more!" * "Don't mind if I do." * "Perfect timing!" * "No, like this!" * "Let me help!" Dual Guard * "Lucky I'm around!" Defeated Enemy * "Whoa, not bad." * "Of course." * "Perfect." * "See?" * "Flawless!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Almost perfect." * "Thanks." Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Tsubaki is the Japanese word for Camellia. Depending on the language, this can have different meanings: * In the Victorian Language of Flowers, White Camellia carry the meaning of 'Perfection' and 'Loveliness', which Subaki's personality and good looks could be based on. * In the Japanese Language of Flowers, known as Hanakotoba, Red Camellias mean "in love" and "perishing with grace", probable allusions to his kind yet proud personality. In contrast, Yellow Camellia mean "longing", a possible nod to Subaki's desire for perfection. Trivia * Subaki is noted to be the first playable male Pegasus Knight in the Fire Emblem series. * Subaki was voted the 16th most popular male in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Sketch of Subaki.jpg|Artwork of Subaki from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Cipher Subaki.jpg|Subaki as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Subaki Cipher2.png|Subaki as a Falcon Warrior in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Subaki confession.jpg|Subaki's confession scene. Subakiavatar.png|Subaki's official Twitter icon FEF Subaki My Room Model.png|Subaki's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters